


Little cloud-  Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir





	1. Chapter 1

It was not very common to you do that kind of thing with your friends, but it was an exception. Dalia, an old friend of yours, had engaged, so along with Helga and Lucille they decided to go, four of you, to one of those late night bars, to drink a little.

Nor was your style, but it was understandable.

There were four. Dalia, the honoree lady, beautiful and still young, a doll now she strutted her engagement ring. Helga, your closest friend, one beauty reddish hair and explosive personality, married with two children. Lucille, not so beautiful to face but with one of the most incredible bodies in the area, who had decided to eternal singleness.

And you… At least you were nice people. All you had acceptable was that your face was not quite vomitive. But you were pretty dumpy and you don’t had the body more proportionate of the life. And your brown hair was not the newest. You were the ugly friend of the quartet. It did not matter, you adored they and you were responsible for kick undesirable.

That you were fatty did not mean you were clumsy. On the contrary. You liked to hit.

They were on the table in the bar, talking about a thousand things, Dalia plans for the wedding, as he had proposed to her, future birthday of one of the sons of Helga, Lucille’s new boyfriend. You did not have much to say. You did not have children, much less wedding plans, even less a boyfriend. But you were always there for they and you loved laughing at hers nonsense.

After all, they were practically the only friends who you had.

The atmosphere was loud, full of people and music, drinks, cigarette smoke and some other secret marijuana.

At one point, one of the waitresses put on the table a round of expensive beers.

\- We do not ask for any of this- You warned.

\- I know- Said the waitress- Courtesy of the gentleman.

The four followed the woman look and saw a man in the bar, smoking, who raised his bottle in greeting.

\- Typical- Helga said.

You placed your beer gift back in the tray waitress, rejecting it. Helga mimicked you, but the other two mad accepted it.

\- ¿Do you know if that has drug…?- Helga said, like a paranoid mother.

\- If have drugs, you two take care of us- Dalia laugh.

\- I can not imagine the face of Thomas if found you out that you are drugged in a bar- You laughed and looked at Lucille- Lucy ¿Are you go for this guy? ¿You do not have two boyfriends?

\- I’m just drinking my gift- She said- I never said I will be with him.

\- Sure, because you never do that- Dalia laugh.

\- Envious witches- She also laugh.

And after another hour of talk, the honoree lady went with Helga, back home. You stayed with Lucille, talking, laughing.

The waitress reappeared, this time with two glasses of whiskey.

\- The sir is very insistent- You mutter, again returning the drink- He is pointing you, Lucy…

\- While he pay this- She drank- Halbert going to come get me, so… ¿Do you want me to take you?

\- ¿With Halbert? God no. If you know that I dislike him… I’ll take a taxi. Moreover, neither someone to rape me out or something.

\- So much little faith- She left the empty glass.

\- Realism. Acts. Data. For example, this guy is bringing drinks for you, not for me.

\- ¿How do you know that?

\- ¿Are you stupid or drugged?- You looked her and kicked her below the chair- You’re a fucking beauty, not me.

Lucille laughed loudly.

You stayed with her a little longer, speaking, until she had to leave. Her boyfriend of pairs days had come for her. You say good bye to her, staying at the table.

You were checking your purse, looking for the money to pay. As usual, who was last paid and the others returned the money after. You were thinking of taking a bath, finished reading the novel that you left and sleep, when the waitress reappeared, leaving a gaseous front of you.

You looked her, confused. She smiled before leaving. You turn slightly your eyes, to look out for him. The same insistent guy who had offered beer and whiskey, was smiling you. Well, that seemed odd you. Lucille was not with you. But your already knew the male mentality. It was about time so that nobody asked you for the number of your friend. You separated the soda, with a firm movement.

A few seconds later you could see out of the corner of your eye, as he approached, and remained standing, next to the chair closest to you.

\- ¿Can I sit?- He asked.

\- No- You ignored him.

But you saw him sit anyway. You stabbed your eyes, reluctantly. Plus it was a good method to ward off criminals. Criminals do not like to be recognized, so you memorized his face, his courts, his clothes, his jean jacket filling with sheep wool. You noticed that he was going to speak, so you beat him.

\- The answer to whatever you’re going to say, is not- You said- And much less if you’re going to ask me the number of any of my friends.

\- ¿What if I want yours?- He leaned against the back of the chair.

\- Ha Ha- You pretended fun before putting acid face- Is not the first time that someone do that. No.

\- I know, you probably have many admirers.

\- Very funny. I know, ask the number to ugly of the group is a common bet among men. I was not born yesterday.

\- Is not a bet ¿Why did not you take any of my drinks?- He bring closer a little.

\- Because I do not care- You looked at him.

\- Hard- He smiled- I like that. Like an oyster. The harder on the outside, softer inside.

\- Get lost.

You raised your hand to call the waitress, willing to pay. She approached.

\- It is seventy dollars, beautiful- Said the waitress, extending to you the account.

\- Put it on my account, Daphne- He said, looking at her- ¿You want?

\- Of course Mr. Drake- She smiled, back to her site.

He looked at you with glamor. You hated that. You hated when some useless is trying to buy someone’s sympathy with money. You took seventy dollars and left it on the table, with a very strong blow.

You got up and you left the bar, towards to a nearby stop taxi, a couple of blocks away. You had not finished reaching the corner when you turned, determined. You heard someone has follow you.

\- ¿Need a ride?- He said, as if follow you had been a normal thing- My car is nearby. I am Drake, by the way. Samuel Drake.

\- ¿hat do you prefer?- You hiss, getting close enough to him- ¿An electric shock to the chest, a kick in your balls of gas pepper in your eyes?

\- It depends for what. I prefer your phone number…

He was not finished talking when you gave a generous kneed in the crotch. You heard him give a sharp whimper as he knelt on the floor, with hands on his balls.

\- May I be fat but it does not mean that I stupid or slow- You snort before you turn.

\- Wrong- Drake groaned, breathing slowly.

\- ¿What?- You looked him.

\- God… If you defend yourself from an attacker… Leave him disabled… You should… give me a kick in the head or something… I could still pull out a gun- He climbed his eyes, achy.

\- It was a kick of warning, no of defense. You come near me, and you see what is a kick of defense.

\- Yet…- He stood up, slowly- You still have not given me your phone number.

\- ¿For what?

\- ¿What else?- He sighed- To take you out… God, you kick very well.

You turned your back, to keep walking, but you felt that he gently took your arm. You turn quickly, extending an accurate punch to his face, but he put his hands exactly in the middle, fending, leaving your right fist between his fingers, very close to his jaw.

\- Wow- He looked you deeply- Good right hook. You had knocked out if he had not defended me.

\- I will…

Your words stopped as if you throat had cut. He had gently caressed your knuckles, then place a tender kiss on the back of your fingers. You had expected anything but that. ¿Who the fuck was he and what shit wanted?

You took your hand quickly, fearing anything from someone like him. You could not say he looked evil or dangerous, on the contrary, he looked like a nice guy, but you were terrified.

\- You come near me again and called the police- You warned, walking backwards- ¿¡You heard me!?

\- Relax- He raised his hands- I will not move from here. You can give your number to Daphne, she can contact me.

\- God- A chill ran down your back.

\- I hope to see you soon again, beautiful.

You are zoomed out step by step, without turning your back until you turned to run to the taxi rank. Long time had not scared that way, and stayed terrified throughout the trip to your house.

You closed the door, searched your club for protection and you stay in your room, hoping that at any time someone came through the window. But fortunately, nothing like that happened.


	2. Chapter 2

As days go by, you calmed down. You had not seen that abnormal strange and gradually you forgot him.

That new week had begun fatal, thanks to a few calls and visits, so you had to resort in your favorite library looking for more books. You liked the local library. It was large, spacious, quiet, full of books, some incredibly old and other newly printed.

You were on the shelves more used to frequent, the self-help and psychology. God you had read most. You had joined the new month, about seven heavy books that you hold with both hands, while you were still looking at the shelf.

\- I knew you were different- Said a voice behind you.

Your turn and barely you identified him, before taking a step back, with an exclamation in your throat, crashing your back against the shelf. You to beterrified again. Terrified and paralyzed. He was that such Drake again.

Your stack of books almost escapes through your fingers. He noticed and took them for you. Worse, you were more afraid now than before.

\- By the way, no- He said.

\- ¿N-no what?

\- I’m not following you. I’m here since a couple of hours- He gently placed the books on the table nearby.

\- Yeah right…

\- I’m serious, beautiful. I am with my brother, looking for secret information.

\- Yeah right…- You repeated.

\- I talked to Daphne every day, but you have not given your number… Yet…

You were going to protest, when behind Drake, appeared another man, younger, formed, holding a book.

\- Sam- He hit him lightly with the book- Stop flirting and help me with the texts.

\- Look who found- He grinned- By the way, this is my brother, Nathan.

\- Pleasure- He reached his hand to you.

\- H-hello- You took his hand.

That other Drake did not seem so dangerous. He looked more focused, calmer, less criminal. Also, you saw his wedding ring.

And for some reason, he identified you. Although, truth be told, you were easy to identify. You distinguish, maybe by your overweight, but distinguish.

\- ¿She is that you were talking about?- Nathan looked at Samuel- ¿Who left the your balls purples?

\- And almost broke my jaw- He smiled- The same.

\- ¿And she have a name?- He look at you.

You nodded, but said nothing. You were somewhat fearful to be something locked between two brothers overly muscled.

\- ¿What did you do?- Nathan elbowed Samuel- She is afraid.

\- Nothing. Well… Maybe I was very insistent to ask her number…

\- Listen to me- He told you, pushing a little to his brother- If he bothers you too much, let me know. I’ll tell my wife and you’ll see how he to stop appearing. Anyway, do not worry about him, looks like a lion but is a kitten, he does nothing.

\- I’m not so far as to not hear you- Samuel muttered.

\- Also, here among us- He spoke lowest- It’s a lapdog. Give him something to chew, like your name. You know, to keep him happy for a couple of weeks…

\- Do not harasses her- Samuel pushed.

\- Well, well. I give you a couple of minutes, we should keep- He patted his arm before looking at you- It was a pleasure.

The Nathan walked away, again leaving you alone with Sam.

You saw his eyes move by the shelf where they were, and then the books that were on the table. He was obviously intelligent and quick to draw conclusions from certain information. His face to seductive and interesting man became a little softer, slightly sad.

\- ¿Self-Help?- He asked, looking at your eyes- ¿You’re good?

\- It’s my problem.

\- If you need me to…

\- No- You interrupted him- No thanks. I do not know you. Do me a favor and go with your brother. Let me read in peace.

\- Ok- He nodded, with some fainthearted.

You watched as he walked away from you and he met with his brother, many meters away, at another table.

Now you could breathe normally, at last. And while you take books to sit for a moment you thought of him and the fact how he had left you in peace so easily.

You shook your mind. You stayed at the long table, reading, taking note of the things you read. The music of your headphones made you distract the rest, especially, the unusual Drake who was not too far. As if the library was not big enough.

You went back to your mind. Read, above a couple of books that were not what you needed. The third was too precise. The words began to touch heartstrings, you start to feel identified, too much. You started to write things down, but that made it difficult. Spoke of loneliness, the horrible sensations and feelings that crossed your mind at night, the anguish and despair.

Worse, your music reading was rather slow and melancholy.

You did not notice how much you were drying your eyes, or how much they were wet your cheeks, until a gentle hand on your shoulder startled you.

You looked at your side, surprised. Drake, again, with a soft smile of kindness behind his sad eyes. You notice one of your tears end of fall down your cheek and impact against the wood. You rapidly driedst the surface, and your face, as if you were afraid you get caught. You thought he would say something, but your headphones they were a good way to demand silence.

You saw him pull out a folded paper, from a pocket of his pants and leave it near your hands, before nodding gently and go away to join his brother.

You returned to dry your eyes while you took the paper, straighten, and you read it.

“Smile. Tomorrow can be a wonderful day. If you need to talk to someone… ”

Underneath was a phone number and silly drawing of a happy face. Obviously his number.

You left the paper aside, trying to ignore the slight tenderness of those few words. You wrote down the number on your notebook, just in case the police needed to find your murderer. You took the paper and wrote your name, as slight reward for his kindness. And then you went to your house. You had too many things in mind to go there.

In the loneliness of your home, you sat in the room, watching the silence and darkness, beginning to feel that damned hole in your chest. You hated that, you hated when it appeared almost out of nowhere and started gnaw inside like a damn plague of anguish.

You sat on the floor, hugging you, trying not to let you beat that.

Something inside you screaming to took that phone number, call him, even ask for speak. But it was silly. You don’t know him, you did not know what he wanted, nor do you want to disturb him, and much less call your friends, uproot their pleasing lives with your damn unfinished problems.

You began to cry. Sometimes you wanted everything finished for once, that the universe leave you alone to have even one day without your family concerns.


	3. Chapter 3

They had spent a couple of days, and it was dark. Samuel had gone out to buy cigarettes, but he stared at the woman on a park bench. He had recognized her. She was one of the other three pretty faces had joined you at the bar. He approached her, is sitting at the opposite end, without the woman noticing. He took a deep breath and said your name, as a secret password.

The red-haired woman, who was reviewing her purse, looked at him, immediately.

\- ¿What?- She said, identifying him and feeling fear- Oh God, you’re the guy at the bar…

\- Wait- Samuel looked her- You are Helga ¿Don’t you? Her friend…

\- Yes…

\- ¿She is fine?

\- ¿What does it matter to you?

\- Is seriously- He looked her intently- A few days ago I found her in the library, was with a mountain of self-help books, crying… I gave her my number in case she needed someone, but she has not contacted me…

Helga was very strong and volatile, but also very perceptive and intuitive. She looked at the man, his appearance, his face.

\- ¿You were giving us drinks for her?- Asked the woman.

\- Of course. And when you left, was the other. I went back to them drinks. And when she left, she was alone, I gave her a soda, but nor accepted nothing… I talked to her, I wanted to accompany her, but nothing… And see mourn alone among the books…

\- She really like you- Helga died down.

\- Yes…- Drake nodded- ¿Is there something wrong with her? It is not normal for someone to cry on self-help books.

\- Must be in one of hers relapses- Helga moved a little, sensing that he was not a bad person- She have stages where is happy, but sometimes she have a horrible week. Usually she don’t tell us when it happens, she live it alone, believed to include us is too much trouble… It’s so silly sometimes…

\- Lord…- He rubbed his neck.

\- ¿You said self-help books?

\- Yes- He looked at her.

\- It is not good…- Helga sighed- Even when she falls, usually don’t go to those books… Damn stubborn ¿Why did you not tell me?

\- ¿What does mean she is reading that?

\- That’s too bad… Surely her sister are problems. That’s always dragging her.

\- God, give me your number… Please. I want to help her…

\- No- She took a small book and wrote something- Not her phone…

Helga handed him a paper, which he read. It was not a phone number.

\- I doubt she even takes her phone in her state- Mentioned the redheaded- You’re so headstrong like her, go and tries to help her.

\- Thank you- He looked at her.

\- But if you do something bad to her, whatever…- Helga put a dangerous face- My husband works in the pólice and I have a cousin in the mafia. I will destroy you, and everything you want in life.

\- You’d have to destroy her also then- Samuel stood- Thanks, really…

Helga watched him go, with paper in hand, as if it were the recipe for the elixir of eternal youth. She refused. She knew you enough to know that this stranger could help you.

 

The sun had already fallen and the sound of a knock on your door crossed all the house. You don’t even moved. You kept lying sideways, in the sofa. Your sister could not be, so you do not give a shit who was outside.

But that, whoever, was insistent. Knocked on the door again, and twice more after that. You got up more for nuisance that desire. Slowly you walked to the door, and opened in zombie mode, without even looking who it was.

You looked. You were so stunned in your mind that you did not think how the hell he had hit with you home.

\- H-hello- Samuel smiled shyly.

\- ¿What?- You mutter, with small eyes.

\- Ummm…- He thought- ¿How are you?

\- If you give me choice, a gun- You left the door open while you returned to the room.

\- ¿What…?- He entered doubtfully, looking at the place slightly neglected and dark.

\- That unless you’re very good knifing, shoot me with a gun. I have no desire to suffer as I bled to death…

\- ¿Do you think I came to kill you?- He close the door.

\- I do not care- You sat on the floor.

\- Beautiful…- He sat next to you- Of all that I want to do, nothing means to hurt you…

\- ¿How did you find out where I live?

\- I convinced your friend Helga.

\- Meh…

Samuel stared around, seeing empty packages of junk food all over the floor.

\- ¿Do you want… tell me what happen?- He encouraged to ask.

\- ¿Why?- You kicked an empty packet of sweets.

\- ¿Why not?

\- I have no desire to talk to anyone… Drake- You lay you head in the couch you were using backup.

\- You can tell me Samuel… And… Well… We do not have to talk if you want. But I’ll stay a while…

\- ¿Your life is boring you come home from a fat depressive and unknown woman, to stay seated?

\- No. I can say that my life It has been quite interesting indeed… And come to keep you company is too. By the way, you’re not fat.

\- Yes I am. I’m not blind.

\- You’re normal, but you have much padding.

\- ¿Why me?- You complained, closing your eyes- ¿Is there no fattest in the city?

\- Well, I have always noticed in skinnys as Helga or the others… You are the first “squishy” that really catches my attention.

You were going to say something, but your phone, on the couch, started ringing, with a specific music. You startled, you take it and you attended.

\- ¡Penny!- You said, sitting on the floor- ¡Penny! ¿What happened? ¿You’re fine?…….. ¿But where are you?…….

Drake he was looking at you, silently.

\- No, no, wait- You said- ¡Penny! ¡Stop! Tell me where you are……… Get in the first shop you see and…. ¿What?

He noted the concern in your voice.

\- I do not know, asks a taxi- You rub your forehead- Do not make me call the police……. No ¡I will not give you money for that! ¡That was not what was agreed! ¡Go to rehab! ¡Penny! ¡I…!

You heard hanging. You left the phone apart, with little remaining calm you. Then you hit a frustrated scream, kicking the table nearby and starting punching you in the thigh, hard.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hey!- Samuel held your hands- ¡Stop! ¡Hit me me!

\- ¡You do not meddle!- You pushed- ¡Leave me alone!

\- ¡Take it easy! ¡Breathe!- He tried to hug you.

\- ¡Let me, you idiot!- You kept him away- ¡Fuck you!

\- Calm down- He managed to squeeze you in his chest- Quiet…

\- ¡Do not tell me to calm me! ¡Do not tell me what to do!- Your voice began to fade- ¡You do not…!

\- It’s okay… Trust me…- He muttered.

Your latest attempt to remove him was a gentle push, as if your strength to fight and your desire to live they went out slowly, like a candle.

For some reason, he had not let you, and he had done the opposite, hug you even more, squeeze you against his chest, snuggle with you. You did not know who he was, but for many years you did not feel that kind of hug. You began to cry. You hid your face at the base of his neck, moaning, tired and exhausted inside.

You cried without question nothing, without ask, without hesitation and not knowing for how long.

You felt that he was not moving at all, said nothing. He was there, making sure to not let you go.

Sobbing, you spent your arms around him, hugging him as well. And that made, even though you had calmed down a bit, you returned to mourn loudly, squeezing.

He was a fucking stranger, but you were hug to him like nobody ever before.


	4. Chapter 4

Pretty soon since you’d calm you. Your eyes were already dry and your heart weighed a little less, but still you were hugging to Drake, slightly fearful what might happen after reléase him. Even worse, in the depths of your consciousness, arose the fact that you really did not want to let him go. You were feeling very fine.

Against all your forces, you let him go and you turned away, to return to sit around like before beside him on the floor. Do not you encouraged to look at him. You were ashamed of your attitude.

\- ¿Better?- Samuel asked.

You nodded silently.

\- ¿May I ask who was and what happens?- He asked again.

\- Is Penny, my younger sister- You came near your knees to your chest, hugging them- She returned to drugs.

\- Oh… Sorry about that.

\- She injects herself heroin… As if there were no drugs more soft…- You rub your face- She was married, her husband was supposedly rehabilitated, but one day he consume again, tucking her too that. He died of an overdose years ago, but she can not stop. Falls, ends up in hospital… Or as now, wandering around the city, stealing, prostituting, getting whatever she takes to buy more… I do not know what to do with her…

\- ¿You can not force her or something?

\- I’ve already done it… It works momentarily. When she come out from wherever she is enclosed, consume again… I said to her that if continues like that…

\- ¿What?

\- She will die soon- You got up slowly- Pretty soon…

Samuel watched you walk, kicking empty packages. He got up immediately, following you into the kitchen without light, except that went sadly out the window. We watched as you opened a package to God knows what and you began to eat quickly.

\- ¿Beautiful? ¿And you…?

\- I’m a pittance, yes- Your mumbling, with food in your mouth- I do not eat in day, not even lunch. But at this time… and my anxiety…

\- That is not right…

\- Does not matter- You shrug your shoulders- I don’t have plans to live too much…

\- ¿At least you have something healthier than that?

\- Drake.

\- Samuel ¿You want?

\- Drake, look at me and look where I am. ¿Do you think I care my nutrition?

\- You should. You feel a little better eating something healthier.

\- Okay, go.

\- ¿What?- He look at you.

\- Get out.

\- But I…

\- Nobody asked you for help, much less advice on food. I do not even know what you’re doing here…

\- First I wanted your number for you to dinner, now I want to invite you to lunch- He was pretty close.

\- ¿Why?- You left the package on the table and you crossed arms.

\- Because you have the kindest, pure and afflicted eyes who I ever seen- He stayed close- You have a lovely body a small fluffy cloud, a beautiful smile and I’ve already noticed that you’re extremely intelligent, funny and sweet.

\- ¿What?

\- Allow me to even be your friend. Give me the chance to help you.

\- I have no desire to endure anyone else- You rub your face- Leave me alone…

\- But…- He took a step.

\- ¡Get out!- Your shout- ¿You don’t hear or what?

\- Ok…

Samuel reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper, which left on the table.

\- Take- He said- My number. I think you have anyway.

\- Does not matter…

\- Listen to me, cute… No matter the day or the hour, or even if you think it’s nothing, call me. Even if early morning and only you can not sleep, or if you are very sad and want to talk to someone… Or worse… If… If you have bad thoughts… Call me or ask me to come here ¿Yes?

\- Go away…

\- If you do not know anything about you… In five days… I’ll come see you- He started back- Just to know if you’re okay… Take care of yourself ¿Yes?

He will look you for a second, before leaving home. You sighed, coming to the table to sit and eat again.

In itself, you had anxiety about your sister, and even more for that Drake who kept disturbing. And anxiety, in night, could only involve eat and eat until you were insatiable.

You hated that, the damn food was the only thing to relax your brain, and you could not stop.

The days passed, even worse than before. You spent your hours enclosed in silence, without leaving, sleeping or eating, not knowing what to do with your sister and with your own life. Almost you did not know what time it was, or what day, nor do you care.

At some point in your life, someone knocked on the door. You rub your eyes with the sleeve of your giant sweatshirt, while you open and looked to your visit.

\- Hi pretty- Samuel smiled gently.

\- ¿Again? You came yesterday… Drake…

\- ¿Yesterday? ¿What? No. I told you if I don’t had information about you in five days, I come to see you. That’s what I’m doing.

\- ¿Five days?

You had no idea that it had been five days. You had no idea if they had been two hours or six years.

\- They spent five days, Princess…- He said, looking at you- You do not look well… ¿Do you want I take you to the doctor?

\- I’m fine- You relied on the door.

-¿Will you let me in?

\- ¿For what?

\- To keep you company a while…

\- I have no desire to put up with you today… Really…

\- You never have desire to put up me, precious.

You did not say anything. It was true, you had no desire for anything. You saw it in anyway, turning you away gently, seeing that you do not object.

Inside, Samuel realized that your status began to be serious. The curtains closed would not let in the tiny beam of light, the place smelled of dirt and confinement, empty packets were accumulating in the corners. Your depression was becoming unhealthy.

He looked at your face, your expression. He saw fatigue in the bags under your sad eyes lacking of life and excitement. Your voice had seemed too dull and monotonous, your slow movements, your clothes something dirty. I’d seen you lose your shine, your energy, your smile, your vitality.

At that rate, your health could be in danger.

\- ¿Do you have a close relative?- He ask you.

\- Penny.

\- ¿Someone else?

-No.

\- You must have someone, cute. ¿Who do you go if you have serious problems?

\- To nobody. I am alone since mom died twenty years ago…

\- Well- He stood near you- No more. Now you’ve got me.

\- ¿And?

\- Listen, I tell you with all the love in the world… You are like a big shit.

\- ¿What?- You were surprised slightly.

\- You’re living in a pigsty and your mind is not better than your house. You will not like it, but as you force a Penny to keep her safe, I’ll force you.

\- I’m fine.

\- No you are not. Look around and tell me, for real, if you think it’s normal what you see.

Your eyes watched the grim and dirty room. It was true, the place looked like shit, but neither seemed you need to change anything. You did not have a logical reason. You shrug your shoulders.

\- Meh- You mutter- Does not matter.

\- It matters. I care. And I will intervene. You know perfectly that I can call the authorities and they will make intern or something.

\- ¿What? No. Do not even think about that.

\- I know, it is not funny ¿True?- He approached- Then do what I tell you. And do not be headstrong.

\- You give me lazy…- You sighed.

\- I can live with that- You saw him think- It’s lunch time. I’ll go buy something to make a healthy meal.

\- I’m not going to eat…

\- I did not ask you- He stared you- I want to, while I go and come, you shower. Get changed clothes too.

\- ¿Do you think you’re my father or what?- Your grunting irritably.

\- Do it, cute- He walked and took the keys to your door- I’ll take them, so you do not close me.

\- Drake, leave that…

\- You do not will make obey you calling me that… You know.

You saw him leave the house. Now, instead of only being depressed, also you were angry. ¿Who would think he was? That damn unknown was beginning to bother you seriously.


	5. Chapter 5

Samuel went back into your house, with a couple of bags full of stuff. He huffed slightly as he closed the door. You had not obeyed him at all. You were sitting in the couch as before.

You looked him walk to the kitchen, leave bags on the table and return to where you were. He stared you, thinking. He moved nimbly taking your phone, that was on a small table beside the sofa.

\- ¿What do you do?- Your grunting, with arms crossed.

\- Nothing- He lit your phone- Since you do not obey me, I may need to check that you have here.

\- ¡Hey!- You got standing- ¡Leave that!

\- All right…- He muttered, leaving it where was.

You did not know he had done that just to make you stand up. Once he had done that, quickly grabbed you from back, catching your arms and holding your waist.

\- ¿¡What!?- You screamed- ¿¡What are you doing!? ¡Let me go!

\- No- He began to move, back, crawling you around the room.

\- ¡Let me go!- You moved forcefully.

\- ¡By God, you’re strong!- He claimed his grip.

\- ¡Enough! ¡Drake!

\- This happens if you ignore me…- He kept crawling you, practically leaving the room.

\- ¡I will break your face! ¡Let me go!

\- It’s for your own good, cushion.

\- ¡And do not call me with nicknames! ¡Stop!- You tried to hang on a door.

\- I’ll fill you with nicknames, cotton.

And struggling, despite your extra weight and be quite strong, he managed to crawl you slowly down in the hall to the bathroom. Inside, somehow he could off balance to you and, controllably, leave you lying in the tub. Samuel quickly let you and he opened the hot water, making a dense rain water which had not yet heated fall on you, soaking, wetting your clothes, giving cold.

\- ¡No! ¡Stop!- You screamed, trying to stand you, but he will held your shoulders- ¡It’s cold! ¡It’s cold!

\- ¡Wait to warm up, fool!

\- ¡My clothes! ¿¡What are you doing!? ¡Let me go!

He will let you go, not obey you, but because your clothes were wet enough already.

\- Done- Drake said, shaking his hair which had a bit wet- You are here, and you’re wet. Starts to damn bathe. I’ll pick you clean clothes.

\- ¡You’re a son of a…!- You stand up.

\- Do not make me bathe you by himself- He pointed you with a finger- I would love to do it and you’d hate to I do it.

Your grunting. You almost looked like a dirty Bulldog snarling to his owner who want to bathe him. And if he had been even closer, you had bitten him. Moreover, Samuel realized you were fighting to not to give your pride and dignity as a free creature. He should be firm.

\- Teddy- He said in voice more sweet- I’m just asking you to take a bath, please. ¿Do you want me to do it for you?

\- No…- You mutter.

\- Then do it- He ran the shower curtain, covering you- And don’t pretend you do it, I have a good nose.

You heard him close the door, leaving you half wet and dressed in the shower. You snort, wanting to break his nose. Unfortunately you could not do nothing, rather than obey him. You take your clothes off, angry, throwing it all over the bathroom, like a wayward child.

Meanwhile, Drake slightly revised your room. So dingy and dirty as the room and the rest of the house. Fortunately, you wore a single change of clothes for a long time, so you had clean clothes enough.

He had no scruples and reviewed doors and drawers, not to snoop, but to find the necessary. It did not take too much, because apparently you were pretty neat in that.

He reentered the bathroom, looking at the mess of clothes you left.

\- ¿Seriously?- He sighed, leaving clean clothes on the toilet lid- Teddy… ¿So much you cost a minimum order?

\- Fuck you- You snort from inside the shower- You forced me.

\- ¿You know that I can easily draw the curtain?- He joked.

\- Do it and I’ll break your jaw.

\- The funny thing is that I know you could… I’ll prepare lunch, beautiful.

\- Fuck you- Your sizzle.

You did not see him, but he smiled. You angry and conflicting was much better than depressive.

You bathed reluctantly, while you listening music. The damned intruder had on your music player, without your permission. Only is missing he decided to sleep in your bed.

For when you came to your room, again, clean, with no stink clothes, you saw him had opened the curtains and windows, so coming clean air and light per ton.

You marched into the kitchen and you watched him while cooking who knows what.

That, beyond seem very strange, also calmed down a bit your desire to hit him and that discomfort that you had in your chest for days. Actually, you relaxed, and produced an unusual feeling of familiarity you had not felt for years. The last time that feeling had crossed your chest, were the last times you had seen your mother, twenty years ago, when you were newly adult.

You remembered her, something older, talking to you in that house in the suburbs, in the sun. You had loved her so much, and you’d had such a beautiful relationship with her, who always made you hate the fact that you lost her so soon.

\- ¿You see?- Drake said, seeing you- You look better now. ¿Do not you feel more clear?

\- I suppose- You shrug your shoulders.

\- ¿What were you thinking?- He stirred something in a pan.

\- That you remind me of my mother.

\- ¿That’s good?

\- I suppose- You repeated- I got along well with her.

\- ¿Why I do you remember her?

\- I do not know… Maybe because the only person who ever made me eat, was her.

\- Well, now I am. And I hope to overcome her in taste.

\- No you’re going to overcome her. She worked forty years as a chef in a restaurant.

\- I’ve been to restaurants where the chef’s specialty is a shit with a mint leaf on top…

\- True.

\- ¿Could you put things on the table, princess?

\- I do not know you and you’re making me a dinner… Unbelievable- You took a plate from the cupboard- If mom was alive would say “¡Do not let him go! ¡A good man in the kitchen is a good man in life!”

\- Intelligent woman… ¿Could you get another plate, Teddy? I’m going to eat too…

\- I’ll make you eat porcelain if you bother me too much- You pointed him with another plate.

\- You must miss your mother…

\- After twenty years, you get used- You started to put things on the table- ¿What about yours?

\- ¿My mother?- He look at you, not believing that you were to follow the conversation- Pufff… I was ten years old when she died, old history.

\- ¿How did you get over it? I mean…- You looked him- You don’t see so disturbed like me…

\- Because I was forced to get over it. Nathan was five and our father… Did not exist. I had to grow up fast and take care of him, so I had no time to be disturbed…

\- Oh- Your mumbling- Sorry about that.

\- I already told you, old history- He wiped his hands and looked at you- Come here.

\- ¿What?

\- A hug- He came to you, with open arms.

\- ¿What? No ¿Why?

\- ¿Why not?

You shrink. It was not the same as he hug you because you were bad, to hug you just because he want. He wrapped you with his arms and pressed you tightly against his chest.

\- There is- He muttered- You smell nice…

\- ¿Thank you?

\- ¡I love to squeeze you!- He closed his arms with a little more force- You’re so so soft and warm…

\- Now let me go…

\- Just because I have to serve food- He kissed your head- If not you do not free so easily…

Samuel gave you, to begin serving the food. You watched him while you sit. He put on your plate a good amount of whatever it was, apparently a mixture of vegetables and rice. He also serves him, before bringing his things a little close to you, as if the table it seems big. It looks good, but as always, you’re nothungry. You hate don’t have appetite.

\- Thank you- You whispered- But I do not know if I can eat it all.

\- Do not focus on food. Let’s talk, distract yourself while you eat. Even tell me if you like.

You testing a small bite.

\- Tastes good- You murmur.

\- I’m glad you like it, my little ball of cotton. Come and ask me things, so we know better.

\- Emm…- You think, as you look him- ¿When did you get the birdies?

\- ¿The tattoo?- You go eat another bite- When I was fifteen years in prison.

\- ¿What?- Your cough, almost spitting out and scaring a little.

\- Calm, I did nothing. I will tell you…

And for a long time you kept eating, hearing, while he ate and had tell his whole life and everything had happened in a dangerous prison in Panama.


	6. Chapter 6

After that lunch, at least you now him know a little better.

You went to the bathroom, but you lied what for. The truth was that not only you don’t had day appetite in day, but eat something always produced you want to vomiting. Not only desires physiological, but in your mind, puke was a good way to not get more fat of what you already were.

You were with your eyes closed, leaning against the sink, thinking, focusing on the discomfort in the mouth of your stomach. You opened your eyes, climb to look in the mirror and you hit a faint cry of fright. In the reflection you could see Drake, half tucked into the bathroom, through the open door.

\- ¿¡What are you doing!?- You looked him.

\- I came to make sure you did not throw up.

\- God…- You came to lean on the sink- You almost make defecate myself…

\- Mjm… But you’re not going to throw up.

\- You do not understand, I feel bad if I do not… If it does hurt my stomach.

\- ¿How long you do that?

\- About a year…

\- Mjm… ¿Do you know why your stomach hurts?

\- Because I’m sick in the head…

\- Not really. It hurts because you used to your digestive system to eat hyper caloric things in night. You made your body from rejecting the common food.

\- Whatever- You sighed.

\- You must last a couple of months and your stomach will process the food again.

\- ¿And now that? ¿Are you a doctor or something?

\- No- He leaned against the wall near the sink- I like reading. And in five days I read a lot.

\- God…- You felt your stomach hurt and the food went up your esophagus.

\- No, no, cute- He rubbed your back- Hold it.

\- I can’t…- You ducked a bit.

\- Up the look- He lifted your face- Look up and breathe slow. ¿Do you have any with mint?

With a simple movement you opened mirror, which was the top of a kit. You saw him rummaging through things and take a small jar, an ointment, which he opened and sniffed. Drake closed the medicine cabinet and gave it to you.

\- It is for… skin lesions- You mutter- ¿For what…?

\- Take a deep breath. Come on…

You did not understand why he was asking that, but you took the ointment and smelled slowly. After doing a couple of times, something surprised you. You pat his chest, hard, making he coughed slightly.

\- Remember that you are a strong Teddy- He said, smiling, as he rubbed himself- Do not break me a bone.

\- ¿What the fuck?- You looked ointment.

\- ¿Do your urge to vomit left?- He smiled.

\- Yes… ¿How? ¿What? I do not understand…

\- A few days ago I read that, it looks like, the smell of mint relaxes the stomach muscles… And that prevents puke…

You looked him, while you kept your nose inside the pot.

\- I’ll have to buy more shit odor minty- You whispered.

\- I have an idea. We will walk to the pharmacy, you buy something super minty and back.

\- I do not want to go out.

\- It will help distract you- He tried to kiss your head but you separated him.

\- Stop trying to kiss me, Drake. You’re not even my friend.

\- Ok…

You saw him nod, with a slight fake smile, but anyway you noticed slight sadness alighting in his brown eyes. It was as if all his emotion it would shutdown for denying the possibility of hair kiss or even by clarifying that don’t even shared friendship.

And really, maybe he was very good at acting as abandoned puppy, but anyway it had worked. For a moment you remembered his brother, telling yourself that seemed a lion but actually was a kitten. For you, now you thought he looked like a dangerous Wolf able to kill anyone, but actually it was a small puppy abandoned just wanted to be adopted.

¿Why were you thinking about that? You shook your mind.

\- Fine- You mumble imperceptibly- Only one.

You saw him smile again before plunging his face in your hair and kiss your head long. When he let you go, he seemed to have won the lottery.

\- Come on- Your grunting, leaving the bathroom- Let’s finish this shit once.

While later your were slowly walking to a pharmacy that was quite far. And all the way, he asked a few things about your life, but mainly, he told you about his adventures, his treasures, his family, his brother, her sister in law, her future niece. At times you envy his ability to make their misfortunes, successes.

He was talking to some anecdotes in prison, while waiting for the crosswalk turned green.

\- That was just before me tattoos- Drake said- Apparently being shot in prison gives you as a gift a free tattoo. Although the other had to pay with tons of cigarettes. Luckily I have always been very good at the game, so I won pretty easily.

\- ¿The neck was free then?- You asked, without realizing what you were blended in the conversation.

\- Yes. In prison is glitzy get a tattoo something in sight that symbolizes something… Much more if that something, is a handful of bullets in the back.

\- ¿And the other?

\- ¿Do you want to see it?- He smiled.

\- I do not know- Did you fear, walking- Depends where is.

\- It’s in my back. When we return I show you.

\- ¿Why you tattoo your back? No you’ll ever see there…

\- I was not going to tattoo in… you know…

\- Arms have plenty space to do there.

\- Does not matter, I know what I have tattooed there, and I do not need to see it.

\- Mjm- You looked him- You have it tattooed on your brain.

\- Exactly- He smiled- ¿How do you know that?

\- Intuition. I’ve been wanting to get a tattoo sometime, but I never encourage ¿It hurts a lot?

\- Waxing is much worse.

\- ¿Have you ever waxed?

\- I was young and had lost a bet… I was lying hours with an ice pack on my crotch.

\- ¿In the…?

You began to laugh loudly. You know what hurt shave down there, and you could only imagine Drake hoping it was silly and then screaming, with his red crotch.

And Samuel was hit your laughter. Soon the two were walking down the street, laughing loudly.

It was one second where you realize how unusual it. Earlier you were catatonic in your home, as a dark fungus and now you were laughing like crazy, the sun, with this strange and kind man. You hated recognize how well him toward you, or how much you were appreciating his monumental attempts to come you back to life.

By mid-afternoon, almost dusk, you began to feel tired. You walked into your room, with him follow you in silence, seeing that you started to look for something on your phone, before placing it on a base with speakers. The room was filled with a relaxing sound of flute, calm and slow, as if it were a ritual in the distance, added to a sound of rain and some birds singing. It was extremely relaxing, the ideal volume to avoid disturbing. And everything was in perfect loop impossible to detect, the sound would be infinite.

\- ¿Are you going to leave now?- You asked, watching him.

\- ¿Why do you ask?

\- I have not been sleeping well lately, Drake…- You rub one of your eyes, tired- I want to take a nap before dinner… So, you can go.

\- ¿Go?

You saw him approaching to your huge bed epic size, take off his shoes without even untie and lie on his back, sighing.

You thought it was the last straw.

\- ¿Seriously?- Your grunting- ¿Am I going to have to ask a restraining order against you?

\- Pretty, the bed is… I’m tired too and I think a nap here, with that soothing sound, and next to you, it would be fantastic.

\- God- You rub your face.

\- Think I do it to make sure you don’t have nightmares- He looked you, smiling, before palming the opposite side of the bed- Come…

\- I’m too tired to argue or kill you…

Slowly you walked to the bed, placed a timer, to not spend too much time sleeping and you placed half an hour, then you ducked, looking for a huge woolly blanket, which rather reluctantly threw up Samuel.

\- Not to say I’m bad people- Your grunting.

\- Thanks Teddy- He covered a bit.

You slept next him, closing your eyes. You opened one watching him as he hid you a little.

\- You can curl up with me anytime- He whispered, settling.

\- I want to sleep, Drake… Shut up.

\- Rest well, my cotton candy.

\- Mjm…

You ignored, him and the feel to be next him, and you fell asleep soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Timer sound woke you up. You grope the table, so you turned off, without opening your eyes. You did not have much sleep, but you had much less desire to get up. You came back to get settled under the covers, turn to the opposite side and curl up next to the warmth where you supported your face, at ease. You sighed very long, comfortable, emitting a soft satisfying sound.

A little gnome in the back of your brain rapped imperceptibly the glass of intelligence. ¿Something warm? ¿Something smelled like a man?

You opened your eyes immediately, as if they had plugged in, but without moving. The word “Shit” rumbled into your brain. You were asleep, you had forgotten with who you were sleeping, you forgot Drake.

And there you were, paralyzed, with your face supported at the exact point between his shoulder and collarbone. You had not rise your eyes, so you do not know if he was awake, although it was expected that, with timer sound, also he would be awakened. But he did not move. Maybe he was thinking you were asleep again and still you had not noticed.

\- ¿Drake?- You whispered almost inaudibly, without moving.

\- The day you call me Samuel- He whisper well.

\- Shit…

\- ¿What happen?

\- I did not remember you were here…

\- ¿And what is the problem?

\- I should not be so close…

\- ¿Why not? ¿Are not you comfortable?

\- Yes, well… Not the point.

\- You worry too much, honey. We’re just sleeping…

\- ¿It does not bother you?

\- ¿What?- He laugh, gently, very low- You’re the one that puts the distances. If it were for me, I would stay here for another half hour at least…

\- Mjm…

\- Go, set another half hour ¿You want? Then I’ll make dinner…

For a moment, you sent to hell your doubts and misgivings. You separated from him and you came back to place half an hour. When you came closer, saw him open his arm to greet you. Evidently he saw your doubts.

\- Come- He patted his chest- I’m comfortable and warm.

\- I hate you- You snuggle, feeling his arm surround yourself and place the cover on top.

\- Sure… I hate you more…

You felt you gently pressed while he is sighing, causing the chest where you were resting, rise and down widely. You let your free arm on his stomach, not knowing really where to put it. Hell you were comfortable.

\- Do not misinterpret- You whispered.

\- ¿What thing, cotton?

You hugged his waist with strength and you snuggle better, rubbing your face near his neck. You do not know if you were going to sleep, but anyway, it did not matter. It was very comforting.

\- You…- He said, kissing your head-…lovely.

\- Mjm…

\- We most repeat this more often…

\- Do not ruin it.

\- I am sorry- He smiled- It is that you are extremely comfortable…

\- I weight a ton, liar.

\- Do not ruin it- He mimicked you.

You laughed a moment.

Both stood still, dozing a little, without actually falling into deep sleep. You came and went in the clouds of the rest, until half an hour came to an end.

\- Oh…- He growled, noticing that you set aside to turn off the timer- ¿Already?

\- Do not abuse.

You sitting, stretch like a cat, making some joints will thunder, and emitting a faint whimper.

\- You make the most tender sounds of the universe- Drake smiled.

\- Shut up, Samuel- You mumble, rubbing your eye.

You closed your mouth immediately. That should not have happened. You looked him askance. He looked at you, with a huge smile from ear to ear.

\- Awwww- He said- You called me by my name, Teddy…

\- It was a slip, do not get used.

You were going to take the foot of the bed, but as soon as you turned your back, Drake moved like a panther, hugging to behind and throwing you back to the bed side.

\- ¿¡What are you doing!?- You screamed, noticing one arm around your waist.

\- A prize for calling me like that…- He close more.

\- Let me go- You felt his chest on your back- ¡Drake!

\- Relax, it’s just a hug- He crumpled, burying his face in your neck and kissing your skin.

\- ¡You’re a…!

\- Shhhh- He kissed your neck- Close your eyes for a moment and enjoy.

\- Let me go now- You ordered.

\- A while ago you hug me ¿What is the difference?

\- You are supporting your damn erection in my back, you idiot.

\- Is not an erection. It’s me.

\- I told you not’ll ruin it- Your grunting, pulling his arms- Not you get used…

\- Beautiful…

\- ¡Let me once!

You managed to hit his stomach with your elbow. He will let go, slightly shocked by your reaction. You got out of bed and stayed standing, watching him, even lying.

\- ¡Gosh!- You arranged your clothes- ¿Can not you do anything without overdo?

\- I am sorry…

\- First it was only to watch that I don’t “have nightmares”, then a hug, now you rub against me like a dog in heat. It seems you have no brakes.

\- Forgive me, cloudlet- He got out of bed and stood- I understand, I admit… I overdid… I overdid…

\- That novelty…

\- Is that…I adore you Teddy… It’s hard not to overdo with my love for you… Let me make a good homemade dinner ¿Yes?

\- No- You crossed arms- Go Drake…

\- Please caramel- He came with puppy face- Let me just prepare dinner and go… Please…

You looked. He was wearing that damn face to try produce tenderness and grief. And it was working. And maybe he knew he was working, because he did not stop his big brown eyes.

\- Fine- You rub your face.

You saw him trying to hold you, but your eyes unfriendly stopped him. He only simply smiles at then look away to a shelf that he had not seen. He coughed slightly, laughing.

\- ¿What?- You asked.

\- Beautiful collection- He pointed with his chin- I had not seen when I entered.

You turned, looking. That. A row of dildos, five, of different sizes, shapes and colors.

\- Ha- You don’t gave importance- It was Penny. There was a time where she bought tome. I never use them, they are full of dust.

\- ¿Why not?

\- Because I have no time or desire- You grabbed one and threw to him- I’m giving to you. Shove you know where…

\- ¿Do not you think that maybe, is good to you use this?- He threw it back.

\- I’m not good at that. ¿You do not want it?

\- I have mine.

\- L.O.L.- You pretended, while you were leaving in place.

\- But… talking seriously. Free yourself for that… side, it would be very good for your health. You know…- He started walking toward the door- Hormones and all that…

\- I said I’m not good at that. I alone do not usually enter in “tune”…

\- Teddy, you know I can help about that- He looked you seductively.

\- ¿You want I kick your balls again? Because I will if you keep this up. I will tolerate you a little, maybe even you are my friend, but there it ends…

\- That will not prevent me to try, cotton.

\- Go do dinner and stop talking nonsense ¿You want?

You saw him smile broadly and walk into the kitchen. You refused. It was like having a big dog, lapdog and that required constant pampering.

The following days were more of the same. Drake almost forcing you to improve yourself and you, get used to him, his laughter, his insistence, his millions of nicknames, his healthy meals, his proximity, his eternal attempts to kiss you and hug you. Until you were getting used to call Samuel, and even Sam. All a progress.


	8. Chapter 8

Since to two full hours you were crying, dawn was breaking. You could not stop and you not know if you wanted to. Everything had collapsed, you felt your heart destroyed by anxiety, as if a knife had been buried from within. You wanted to die, but even you don’t had the strength to do it. You hurt in parts where had never hurt. You swore that your own heart was falling apart.

You did not know what to do. If you mourn yourself to sleep, walk until you feet bleed, scream, eat, get drunk to fall swooning, laze on the subway tracks. Everything seemed so valid, and at the same time, all you give a shit.

With the soaked face, crying, you took your phone and you kept looking at a picture. You and your sister, embraced, years ago, one of the few times in which Penny had recovered enough to be good, clean and near rehabilitated. You cried stronger watching it.

Your desperation made you do something you never thought you’d do. You walk quickly through your contacts and you pressed the call button. You cried in the rhythm tone.

\- ¿Hello…?- A voice, slightly somnolent, apparently awoke to hear someone crying- ¿Hello?

\- Sam- Your moaning tearfully- Sam…

\- ¿Pretty?- He immediately recognized you- ¿What’s up? ¿What happen?

\- Help me- You cried.

\- Oh God…- You heard move quickly- Hang in there. I’m on my way.

You kept sobbing with eyes closed, sitting on the couch. Sometime you felt a pair of arms they led you to a warm shelter. You knew it was him, you could feel it. You hugged him, crying for a while you could not measure.

At some point you stopped. You were there, still, listening to him breathe, with your eyes on the clothes, feeling you empty inside.

\- I am sorry…- You whispered, rasped.

\- No, no…- He kissed your head- Do not apologize… Is okay, I gave you my number just for this… ¿You want to tell me what happened?

\- Penny…

\- ¿What happened to her?

\- She died- You said almost like a machine.

\- God- He crushed you, hurt- I am sorry… Beautiful, I am so sorry…

\- She injected too. She was dead before reaching the hospital. And it was my fault.

\- ¿What?- He separated, trying to see you, but your eyes were on the floor- No… Hey, look at me…

You climb your red eyes, partly because Drake had risen your chin. You looked him.

\- No- He repeated, firmly- No. A thousand times. No, do not say that. It was not your fault. You did everything you could to help her and could not do more.

\- ¿Why do I feel so guilty?- Your moan breaking yourself again.

\- Because she was your sister- He took your face- Listen to me… Listen to me… ¿Did not you forced her to take rehab?

\- Yes…

\- ¿Did not you accompanied her a thousand times? ¿Do not you took care all the time to see she was okay? ¿Were you not the one that was saving to kill herself?

\- I suppose…- You inspired, raggedly.

\- And you did it for years. She was an adult, she knew what she was doing. You took care of everything you could, even beyond your duties as a sister, you left your own life apart for her… Penny had died years ago without you. You gave her a thousand opportunities to live healthy and happy, she did not take them. ¿Agree? It was not your fault.

You lower your eyes, sighing. You felt he take your face with his hands, firmly, kissing your cheeks several times. On another occasion you had separate him with a elbowed, or at least you had put one of your faces, but it was now impossible.

\- I do not know what to do- You whispered- I feel… empty…

\- Take your time. Do not expect to be perfect tomorrow.

\- I do not know if I want to keep…

\- No. Stop- He pressed you hard on him- I’ll help you, you know…

\- But…

\- Do not think about that. Tell me things you love to do…

\- I do not know…

\- Let’s go, tell me…- He kissed your forehead.

\- I dont know… Read…

\- ¿What do you like to read, cute?- He looked you slightly.

\- Things.

\- Ok- He turned to kiss your forehead- ¿What else? ¿What do you do for fun in your spare time?

\- Sleep.

\- Besides that…

\- To knit.

\- ¿To knit? ¿Like a tender Granny? That’s very good ¿What else?

You came back sobbing slightly.

\- Beautiful- He stroked your back- ¿You want to take you to bed to try to get some sleep?

You did not say anything, you had no energy even to talk. He helped you get up and walked you to your room. You lay sideways, facing the center of the bed, barely noticing that he’ll put blankets on top.

Drake lay in front of you, also on his side, looking at you, giving you an occasional slight friendly smile, but above all, stroking your hair and arm.

\- I’m here- He said, softly- For whatever you need ¿Yes?

You really only need one thing. You approached further, snuggle into his chest, like a small frightened animal. He hugged you tightly, kissing your head.

You did not know how to tell him, you did not even have the words or soul to do so, but you were sure of something. If not for Samuel, your life may already have finished hours ago. That man was all that was keeping you alive.

He was with you all day, taking care, feeding you, giving encouragement, trying to distract you in a thousand ways, doing everything possible to you don’t fall. But he had to leave you alone for a few hours, although he promised you to return soon.

You were sure he would come again. And you did not want he to be presented, not tonight. You gathered all the energies that you don’t had and called him, asking him to not present; you had things to do, something referred to your sister, you felt fine, to not to worry. You told all the lies that you come up with all the energy that you could fake.

You were too tired to continue, everything. You searched for a box under the bed, something you’ve kept for years and brought it out. It looked for a long time, thinking, gathering courage.

You heard a tapping at the door of your bedroom and saw Samuel come with worried face. You stood, like a spring, hiding it.

\- ¿What are you doing here?- You said, surprised- I told you not to come.

\- I heard you a little disturbed, so I decided to ignore you.

\- Go away.

\- No…- He saw you were hiding something behind your back- ¿What have you got there?

\- Samuel Seriously, go away…

\- Show me that- He took a step.

You saw forced to take what you had back. You stretched out your arm straight at him. It was a gun, a damn weapon.

Drake had seen enough weapons to know that this was not an imitation. And he thought about the fact that you had gotten a gun, It was not good.

\- ¿Where'd… you get that?- He asked.

\- Does not matter. Go away. I’ll use it.

\- Do not be silly, give me that- Samuel took a couple of steps.

\- ¡No move!- You yelled, pointing him- ¡Not one step!

\- My cloudlet…- He stretched his arms toward you, sad- Give me that.

\- ¡Stop!

\- I will not stop. Shoot me if you want, but points well.

\- Go away…

\- You’re not a killer, beautiful… You’re very sweet, I know you will not shoot me.

He paused a moment. He had heard a specific sound and he had seen you wore back the hammer. Now he had taken you seriously.

\- Sweetie…- He said, stepping- Put that down.

\- I’ll shoot…- Your weapon trembled.

\- You will not hurt me, I know… Calm.

\- I did not say against whom.

You placed the tip on the head. Yes, you could not shoot him. But yes to yourself. You saw him turn pale, with big eyes.

\- Please- Begged Samuel, as he kneeled- Do not make me see that…

\- Go then…

\- I will not leave you, cute… Put the gun down.

\- I’m tired… I want all over…

\- I am here to help you, you’ll see that soon you will feel better, I promise…

\- Stop lying, Samuel, stop- You claimed your weapon.

\- Agree…- He sighed- At least let me give you a goodbye kiss… ¿Yes?

\- All right- Your mumbling.

Drake rise from the ground, and he approached slowly. He gently placed his lips on your cheek opposite the weapon, and he stood for a moment, tenderly kissing your skin. You could feel it, It was his way of beg you to don’t do it.

You closed your eyes for a moment. His gentle lips began to relax you, and suddenly, the idea of fulminate yourself of a shot, began not attracts you so much.

You realized he had passed his arms imperceptibly by your waist and he had slightly more attached to you, while kiss your cheek and cheekbone. You should have said no, you should end you, not yield to him.

You lost your weapon, rendered. You did not want to think, and for a second, you just wanted to feel something that was not that mixture of fury and empty which had been mixed in your soul.

You noticed he gently removed the gun from your fingers and he dropped to the ground, pushing away with his foot, while continuing to kiss your cheek.

Your arms went to his back, to stay still, hugging him, filling you more than anguish and food.

\- Do not do that again, my little cloud- Drake begged, kissing you- Please…

He returned to save your life. Again.


	9. Chapter 9

Samuel was taking care of you, day after day. He did not want to risk that you returned to attack against your own life, so he devoted himself to the fullest. The poor man spent more time in your home than in his.

For better or worse, your aggressive attitude toward him was gone. Drake partly it considered it a sign you had accepted his presence, but also he knew it was, to a large degree, to your mood was too low to fight him.

You get better with the days, weeks. Your house was cleaner and illuminated, you don’t spent much time catatonic, you were feeding better, almost you not had vomited and ate very little junk at night. Do not you had changed completely, but step by step, slowly, it was better than nothing.

One day, Drake decided to do a test. It could be incredibly well or be completely useless, but worth trying. In the beginning of the week, coincidentally, he took you to his home, so you knew where he lived. And the saturday, was supposed that he would go home early, but he did not appear.

You woke up early by the habit, but he was not. You’d even he used to wake you, hear him prowling at home while you taking a shower, his voice, his presence, his talks. You stayed all morning, waiting, alone, in silence, watching your phone if he called you or something. Nothing.

It was almost stupid, you did not notice that you looked like a dog waiting for its owner.

But you notice that you needed him. He was your anchor, the point where you grab when the tides of life hit hard. You felt alone, abandoned, sad and worried. Very worried. Samuel not absented himself in that way, without warning you. Even the times he could not go, he left you messages at midmorning and even some at midday, giving you encouragement not to vomit. But nothing. In the midday you were sufficiently worried about him, to call him.

Nothing. No answer. You know that the phone rang, was not off, but he was not there. That was even worse. Drake always attended to immediately. You called twice. Absolutely nothing.

It was the last straw. You seriously worried that something had happened to him. Your sadness and loneliness became in real concern and fear.

You took a taxi alone, and went to his home. You thought, during the trip, in the thousand possibilities. To find him dead in his bed, or bathroom, or maybe you killed by a robbery, or unconscious, or very sick or who knows what.

You were shaking hands while you hit on the door. With the third hit, one saw that the door was opened, by the impulse.

Terrified, you came swiftly, hoping to see him lying on the floor, bleeding.

You closed the door, you looked at the room, but there was nobody.

\- ¿S-Sam?- You called- ¿Samy?

\- I’m here, Teddy- He said in the kitchen.

You walked quickly, saw him leaning against the wall, quiet. You approached, looking him, trying to see if he was hurt or something.

\- ¿W-what?- You said- ¿What happened? You did not go, not attended me when I call you ¿What the hell, Sam?

\- Calm… I was trying something.

\- ¿Trying? ¿What are you talking about?

\- It was a test, to see what you doing if I did not appear. And you surprised me, I thought I’d show up to mid-afternoon, not so early.

\- ¿What?- Your mumbling angrily- ¿A test? ¿Do you think I’m a lab rat or something?

\- Just relax, beautiful.

\- ¡You’re an Idiot! ¡I thought that something serious had happened to you! ¡You’d waited for hours and you were here like nothing!

\- That is the point… I have spent weeks being that cared. It is a good demonstration that you care. You do not go out if I do not force you. This time you came here, without my intervention.

\- ¡I thought you were dead!- You pushed him, hard- ¡I was terrified! ¡I thought you would bleed to death on the floor or something!

\- I am sorry… I had to do it. I must know what you were capable of do. I know that does not justify it, so you’re free to hit me a little to let you off steam. I will not cover me.

On another occasion, you’d hit your stomach with your knee, but you did not have the courage to fight. You notice the detail that if the same thing had happened weeks ago, not even you have cared. You did not know from when you cared so much. You did not know you could scare so much the possibility of never see him again.

He looked at you. He knew something had changed. You’ll never say no to the possibility of hitting someone. Worse, beyond the initial anger, you were sad, confused.

You came, you spent your arms around his neck and hugged tightly, resting your face next tohim. Drake hugged your waist, caressing your back. That made you feel infinitely better. The relief through your chest again. You insulted the fact to know what happened to you, and even the reason by which you were no longer a disgust in life.

\- Sam…- You whispered.

\- Tell me, cute…

\- You’ve told me a million things… But you never told me which is exactly what you feel about me…

\- It’s a bit obvious ¿Do not you think?

\- I want to hear it.

\- Teddy… Since first day, I’m in love with you. And I believe I’m in love a little more than before. If I loved you when you kicked my testicles, imagine what I love you now you hug me…

You pressed him a little harder. You go back to compare yourself. Long ago he gave you desire to silence him, you even bothered he say that. Now it was the opposite. Know it soothed you.

\- Do not do that again- You mutter.

\- ¿What thing?- He kissed your head- ¿Say that you love you? Sorry, it’s impossible.

\- No… Disappear like this… Even if it is a test, don’t do it…

\- ¿Why not?- He smiled, beginning to intuit something.

\- Why you scare me…

\- Is supposed to you barely tolerate me ¿How you can scare the idea that something happens to me?

\- Long time I have not tell that…

\- ¿You no longer tolerate me?

You complained slightly, hiding your face. You knew he was investigating on purpose.

\- It’s okay… I’ll stop being annoying- He smiled- Say it, even if you’re not entirely sure.

You did not want to say it. Part of your pride refused to accept the fact that he had achieved his goal, eventually, and helping you in the process. You sink your fingers in his hair, feeling, hugging him even stronger.

\- Tell me, Teddy- He kissed your ear- Please… ¿You want? I will be very happy to hear you…

\- I love you…- You murmur shyly.

Samuel felt that paradise had come to his life. His heart was filled with hearing you say that. I had done it. Despite thought he never cease to be a mere friend, he had reached his goal, without trying.

Elated with happiness, he began to kiss your cheek hard, sonorously. You laughed softly, partly because of the tickling, partly for happiness.

It was strange. A few minutes ago, discovering that you love him, only gave you anxiety. But now, it was nice.

You separated minutely, to caress his cheek and kiss his lips, gently. He returned you love, with the same smoothness, trying not to push you. You closed your eyes, with your hands on his chest, feeling him stroking your back and is finding his shy tongue with yours.

\- Samy…- You mutter- Thank you…

\- ¿Of… what?

\- For all… in general…- You kissed his chin a moment- But now, for being so gentle with me…

\- I do not want to pressure you…

\- I know…- You kissed his tattoo.

\- Teddy…- He laughed softly.

You looked at him, resting your chin on his chest, moving your arms around his waist, nailed in his eyes. He watched you with the same intensity.

\- ¿What?- He smiled.

\- Nothing… Just let me think for a moment…

Now that you had found your love for him, you were discovering your desire for him. Yes, you had always accepted the fact that he was a handsome man, but suddenly he was looking extremely handsome, incredibly sensual and completely desirable. His heat was beginning to seduce you, his scent called you, his body will intrigued you.

He was a whole new experience.


	10. Chapter 10

You’d kiss him again, slowly and deeply, slowly stroking his hair, trying to transmit your growing desires. Evidently he immediately understood because gently he began to caress you with different intensities, pressing you against himself, making one of his hands, on your back, curiously tuck it under your clothes and caress your skin.

Drake took one of your hands, interlacing your fingers, watching you with a sweet smile. Slowly he started to walk, taken from your hand, taking you to his room.

\- You know if you do not want…- He took your face with his hands- Tell me. I can wait for you.

\- Not long ago you said it would be good for my health- You caressed his stomach- Let us believe that…

\- I can do that…

\- ¿Could you… turn off the light?- You asked timidly.

\- ¿Why, beauty?

\- It’s just… You know… I have not the nice body… and…

He kissed your mouth, interrupting you, hugging your waist.

\- No, my Teddy- He smiled, caressing you- With me you should not think about that. You have to get used to it, accept that your body is perfectly.

\- Sure…- You said sarcastically- Is because that the models have my size…

\- The models give me a shit- He kissed your neck, anxious- I want you. Understand it…

Your throat was cut with a groan.

\- Mmmmmm…- You felt he smile, while kiss you- ¿You like it?

\- Yes…- You stroked his hair.

\- ¿I excited you?- He stroked your stomach.

-Yes…

\- ¿Do you want to ask me something special?- He look at you- Whatever, beautiful…

\- I…- You began to feel ashamed- Yes… But…

\- Teddy, look at me… It’s me… Stay calm, relax, enjoy me…

\- ¿Can you… control myself a little?

\- ¿Control you?

\- It’s just… You know… I’m very proud…- You tried to explain- I never let anyone control what I do… or tell me to do… But I want you do it.

\- ¿Are you trying to tell me you want me to be a little dominant?- He smiled.

\- Only a little…

Samuel returned to kiss your neck, greedily, while his hands delved under your clothes. He began to undress you, what you do not object. You liked that, and perhaps you had always liked that about him, but you only noticed that at that time. Maybe he had always delighted you how he ignorant you slightly when he had a better idea, or when you are forced to get better. You knew he had done all this for love, but now, the idea that you give pleasure to his wise way, you loved.

You ignored somewhat the fact that your body was not the most beautiful in the area, and you focused on the incredible feeling of his hands rubbing every part of your skin, his lips kissing your chest, how long he delighted in your breasts.

He waited for you lay in bed, face up, to undress, allow you to see his fantastic body, his erection. He approached, climbing into bed, tucking between your legs.

\- ¿Are you ready?- He asked at the entrance.

\- Do not make me wait more, please…

Smiling, Drake went smoothly, believing he would find resistance. But it was the opposite, your body was welcoming.

\- ¡Sweetie!- He shuddered- You are delicious…

\- Samy…- Your moan, feeling inside you.

\- ¿You know what they say?- He smiled.

\- No… ¿What?

\- If it sounds, there is love.

\- ¿It sounds? ¿What sounds?

Drake began to move smoothly, watching you deeply. You bow slightly to the delicious sensation. But soon you began to hear something, the exquisite sound of your wet pussy absorbing him.

\- God…- Drake smiled- ¿Do you hear that? It sounds… There’s love…

\- It has… nothing to do with it… Is…

You really did not know you were saying. Your mind focused in the incredible feel of him in and out gently and firmly. You had no idea how it was possible he had noticed you, but you cared little.

Samuel leaned more about you, kissing your neck, rubbing your waist with his restless hands.

\- Mmmmmmm…- He sucked near your ear, grunting- You’re so damn soft… Tell me you like it…

\- I love it…- Your moan, pushing his waist with your ankles.

\- Ride me…- He called- Come on… I want to feel your weight…

You were losing your temper, so, just he pulled back enough to get in his back, you went up to his waist, sitting directly into his cock, letting your body engulfed him.

\- Wao…- Samuel smiled, fascinated.

\- Tell me if I hurt you- You mutter.

\- I’ll love you if you make me hurt…

You smiled slightly, while you were starting to rise and fall, falling firmly on his waist, leaving his dick entered even in the depths, rising to almost out, back down. You were soaking wet, so we went in and out so deliciously which began to drive you crazy. Even worse, Drake kept rubbing his hands down your thighs, your waist, your stomach, your breasts. He was constantly touching you, grunting, groaning.

\- You’re a fucking delight- He growled with despair- Look to you… You look so beautiful… Honey… Ride me…

\- I can’t stand- You moan- Let me cum…

Samuel sat, you even in his waist. He dug his fingers into your buttocks, while you were holding his neck and you felt him starting to get off and get on quickly, controlling the speed and intensity. That you went crazy. You moan hard, issuing long sounds, noting that he kept hammering your pussy and suck your neck.

\- Sam…- Your moaning near his mouth- God… You are amazing…

\- ¿You like it?- He penetrated you hard- ¿You like to fuck you like that? ¿Mmmmm?

\- Yes… Yes…

\- I want to hear you cum… In my dick…

\- No- You smiled- I’ll try to no cum… I want you to make me come… Fuck me until the orgasm.

\- Sweetie- He purred.

He began to move, searching your sweet spot, attentive, while you were trying not to give to the ecstasy that beginning to sprout in your crotch. But you could not take much more, since he had found your point and he was hammering with his cock, ripping increasingly loud moans.

You clung to the sheets while the climax fell on you, calling him, feeling him in despair, pumping even faster. Even you were giddy with pleasure when you heard him cry, shout, fill you up.

\- Honey…-He hug you by the waist, even hooked on you, kissing you mouth- Honey Honey…

\- Fuck…- You mumble, with you body surrendered and without air- Samy…

\- Come here…

Drake went to bed, taking you with him, leaving you to rest on his wet chest. You dried up you front, listening to his heart galloping in unison with yours.

\- You’re staying… here…- He whispered, tired- ¿Don’t you?

\- Is still midday… Sam…

\- I rephrase… ¿Will you be my girlfriend?

\- ¿What?- You looked at his eyes- ¿Seriously?

\- I never lie in post coitus state.

\- Oh…- You laugh- Of course…

He hugged you tightly, burying his nose in your hair, kissing you. You did not remember a time in your life that you were so happy as now. The phrase of your mother was around your head. “Good man in the kitchen is good for man in life”. Your mother was right.

You discovered that you did not need an expensive psychological treatment, or antidepressant pills, or vitamin supplements, or behavioral therapy, or any of that shit. Actually, what you’d been needing, was someone who was willing to be with you, to take care of you, to give you support, a shoulder to cry, an ear, that attend you and who cared. Samuel, himself, could what many therapists had failed.

And in the process, you had obtained the strongest love once you had sense, delicious homemade food, laughter and the best sex of your life.

The End.


End file.
